Until Your Heart Stops Beating
by VampLigea
Summary: Victoria comes for Charlie. Character death, but but what you think! R/R I need opinions! Not Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I own the plot!**

**I hope you enjoy, but if you do not like character death go no further!**

Until Your Heart Stops Beating

She had his scent and it was mingled with that girl. That retched human who had her mate ripped from her. She'll never forget how he was burned to ashes and turned into nothing. How dare they do that to him, her mate. The one she loved; the one she would always love and no one would take his place. This new one meant nothing to her; he was but a puppet on a string to her. She needed him to hide behind; she needed him to cover her tracks.

She looked up and she knew she was being chased, she could hear the growls of her kind and the growls of another close on her heels, but she wasn't worried she knew she could outrun them. It might even be fun to play chase with them. Suddenly a russet colored wolf was snapping at her feet and she made a leap across the river that was cutting through the stone and rocks on the side of the lush mountain and then all of a sudden he was on her heels. Her kind.

He chased her hard and fast as he could, this was the one time he hated being the slowest runner. Emmett's feet pounded the ground as they propelled him across the floor of the forest He dodged trees and roots as if they didn't exist as he tried to take her down. He was able to grab her flaming red hair once. She flipped around in one swift movement kicked him and launched of his chest. He stopped for one quick second to judge were she was going to land and he took off after her.

"Emmett, NO!", he heard Rosalie cry after him but it was too late, he jumped into their territory. At once there was a large wolf growling and snarling at him instead of chasing her. The other wolves had her scent and took off after her into the woods but it was too late she dove off a cliff into the water and was gone.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? That's their land! Those dogs could have eaten you alive!", Rosalie was more scared than anything, but she wasn't about to admit it.

"May be if Edward had been here...", Emmett started

"He's with Bella in Jacksonville, he's with her to keep her safe", Carlisle reminded him

"I know, I know, let's get back so we can tell him what happened here"

They all got back to the house and there was a feeling of defeat in the air. Carlisle pulled out his cell phone to call Edward.

"Hello, son…", he started and he heard silence on the other end, "we didn't…"

"I know", he said, Carlisle could almost hear his pained expression.

"It's safe for now to bring her back here, we'll just have to watch the house very closely", he continued.

"I just wished that she was dead, Bella is just so fragile, I want no harm coming to her", Edward almost whispered into the phone. Edward heard Bella coming into the room and he shut his phone suddenly.

"You almost ready to go?", Bella asked

"Sure", he said quietly with his half smile, he could see she was dazzled. He stood from the edge of the bed and took her in his arms. He breathed in her scent deeply, the familiar burning in his throat erupted, but he was able to ignore it. It seemed to be getting all the more tolerable. He claimed it didn't bother him anymore, but her smell was so enrapturing to him, intoxicatingly beautiful. Even though the urge to bite was gone, the fire was still there. She looked up at him and he bent down to kiss her gently, he could feel the venom in his mouth well and he hoped she couldn't taste it. He would worry about this until the day she was changed. She broke the kiss to breath and looked into his topaz eyes. She couldn't help but be completely enthralled by them.

"You know, you don't have to be so careful with me", she said with his lips on her forehead, still embraced by his arms.

"Yes, I do, you don't understand how breakable you are, love", he said and she sighed.

"C'mon, get your suitcase, I still have to tell mom bye"

They were soon on a plane on the way to Forks and Edward worried all the way back. Edward dropped Bella off at Charlie's and he headed home. He would be back there in just a few hours to be with her while she slept. He would ache until he was by her side again.

"Hey Ch..Dad!", she called pulling her suitcase in the door, "I'm back"

"Hey, how was your trip?"

"It was good…I'm just going to take my stuff upstairs", She started to lug her suitcase up the stairs.

"Let me get that", Charlie said taking her suitcase and going up the stairs ahead of her. He opened her do and stopped short…" Who the hell are you?", he demanded, "What are you doing here?",

_Oh, no, Victoria_

Bella heard the door downstairs bust open and Edward was behind her before she could blink

"Stay, back Bella!", Charlie said

"Dad!," Bella screamed

"I'm after that one. But I suppose you'll do", Victoria purred

Bella stepped into the room, "Please don't do this"

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Take me instead, don't hurt Charlie"

She seemed to consider this and before anyone could think she had Charlie in a headlock position. He could feel her inhuman strength surrounding him and his eyes were wide, he could not speak for fear trapped his words in his throat. Bella was crying by now.

"Please take me instead, it's me you want"

"Bella stop", Edward said. "He's going to be ok", he spoke in a tone so low only Bella could hear him.

"I'm not going to do anything right now, I'm going to wait until you least expect it", she hissed and she was gone before anyone could think. Charlie was dazed, but he soon became angry.

"Who was she? Do you know that…that…that thing?", Charlie finally spat.

"Sit down, Dad; we've got a lot to explain"

"Let me get this straight", Charlie scratched his head "Vampires are real and your family happen to be v…v…vampires?". Charlie was sitting in his chair and Bella and Edward where on the sofa. "And you don't drink human blood, but the blood of animals"

"That's correct", Edward said.

"What about this going out in the sun thing"

"Myth"

"Er, Garlic?'

"Myth"

Bella was having a serious case of sudden dejavou, and wondered if she sounded the same way when she and Edward were having the same exact conversation. Charlie started to laugh a little bit. Edward and Bella looked at each other nervously.

"I suppose werewolves are real too?", he asked and once again Bella and Edward exchanged glances

"You can't be serious?"

"We are" Bella stated simply

"This has got to be about the weirdest dream I've ever had", he said.

"Dad, you're not dreaming"

"Of course I am…I mean c'mon, vampires don't glitter in the sun or drink from animals", he said, "Vampires don't exist" He said leaning back, " You know, I think I'll just go up to bed, gotta get up early to go fishing with Billy", and with that he got up and went upstairs and shut his door.

Bella looked at Edward and shook her head, "Does he really think he's dreaming?"

"Yes, he does"

"What do we do, should we try to convince him otherwise?"

"I think it's best we leave him be and let him think what he wants, he may be a little safer that way"

"How can he be safer that way, Victoria is after him now"

"He is safe from the Volturi", Edward stated looking at her with grave eyes.

I said I was not going to do a Twilight fic, but it's for a contest and I want opinions as to how in character everyone is. I could not resist a contest. I just hope this is good! Let me now how I can improve it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bella realized that she had not thought about the Volturi and how stupid she felt for forgetting them. Charlie was indeed safer believing all of this was a dream.

Edward pulled out his phone to call Carlisle and explain to him what happened, only to find that Alice had already informed him of what was going on. They agreed that the house needed extra protection and now there would be 2 Cullen's and 2 wolves watching the house at all times. Also, they would follow Charlie where ever he went to strike on Victoria should she choose to attack.

They didn't know if Victoria was going to attack, she seemed to be hiding in Alices blind spots. Little did they know that she had Riley making all her decisions for her. Little did they know she was behind the carnage in Seattle. Victoria was not aware that she was being watched by the Volturi, and that she was being used in a bigger plot.

Riley was under orders to take care of the newborn army, he had to keep changing people because of the fighting amongst themselves. The newborns at one point went on a rampage that he almost could not control. They overturned a car and attacked the passengers in a dark alley. Riley picked up a car door from the ground and slammed it back to the ground, they all looked up startled, "What did I tell you about keeping a low profile!", he yelled. He shook his head, "Just clean up after yourselves" and he walked off.

When they came back in, Riley got up on a pedestal in the dark and damp abandoned factory and demanded attention.

"If you all DO NOT keep a low profile I will kill you all!", he threatened and they all cowered in fear of him and Riley smiled an evil smile as he felt he had control over them at last. " I am leaving you here for a while to get the girls scent that you are to hunt down and destroy, she is an evil monster who must be taken down", he explained, "She is a threat to our existence, if I catch you outside of this place when I return you will be dead, no questions asked", and he turned to go, intent on sneaking into Bella's room.

Bella came home to Alice bouncing down the front stairs with Charlie telling her goodbye, "Good-bye Charlie and thanks again"

"Are we on a first name basis with my dad now?"

Alice giggled, "He likes me, but I was giving you an alibi, you are coming over for a sleep over while my family goes camping", she said and Bella looked confused

"We're all going hunting and you will be with Edward"

"Alone?"

"You're welcome", Alice smiled.

Bella went inside and chatted with her dad before going upstairs to pack for her overnight stay with Edward. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought. And she wished for the night to come so she could see him again. She went to climb in her old Chevy, and she took off in the direction of the Cullen house.

Charlie shook his head, "At least she'll get some time away from Edward", he muttered as he flipped between 2 baseball games and then slowly drifted to sleep. Unbeknownst to Charlie there was an intruder upstairs searching for something with Bella's scent on it. Something he could pass around from newborn to newborn. He spotted a red blouse lying haphazardly on a chair. _This will do_ he thought. He picked it up and walked through the house. He noticed Charlie laying on the couch and he was so tempted to have a meal of him as he sniffed deeply of his human scent, but he regained control quickly and left.

He climbed into a car on the outskirts of Forks, "Did you get it?"

"Right here", he said holding up the red blouse

"Red? How ironic", she said and laughed throwing her head back causing her flaming red hair to bounce.

"Are you coming to the battle?"

"I haven't made up my mind as to going to the battle or killing that girl's father. He will be easier to get to than that girl", she seethed, "How I want revenge for they did to my friend, they had no right to kill him"

"I don't understand how killing the kill's father will…"

"Anything I do to harm her family will hurt Edward, I want to kill the girl, but I may have to settle for second best"

The two arrived in Seattle in record time, speeding was seemingly apparent in all vampires. They went in and Riley gathered the newborns together to pass around the red blouse.

Alice stopped in her tracks; she had been on the trail of a deer. Jasper saw her stop and instantly recognized the look on her face, "What do you see, Alice?", he asked and she placed her hand over her mouth in horror.

"A decision has been made", she said quietly

"What it is?"

"Someone is going to kill Charlie, but I can't see who", She looked up at him, "We have to tell Edward"

They were all gathered in the living room of the Cullen's home. Edward sat with Bella with his finger entwined with hers, he now knew what this was all about, but Bella didn't. She could see all of their sad faces and knew it was something bad. Alice couldn't stand it anymore and stepped forward. She sat down beside Bella and put her arms around her neck.

"Oh, Bella, I saw something terrible!", she was almost crying, "Someone is going to kill Charlie"

Bella gasped, "But your visions, they are subjectional! We have to stop this! Why are you all here, why are you not watching Charlie?"

"He's safe right now", Alice started, "They don't plan to kill him until after the battle is started, while we are all distracted"

"Well, what's the plan?", Bella asked

"The day of the battle I'll stay at your place, Bella that way I can protect Charlie"

"I'll stay with you"

"No, I'll not have you anywhere near whoever wants to kill your father since they want you dead as well", Edward said and then a grimace came over his face , " I will talk to Jake about protecting you"

"No, I want to be with you"

"It's out of the question, I want to keep you safe", he said, "As much as I dislike the dog, I know he'll keep you safe.

"It would also be a good idea to get the entire pack in on this", Jasper started, "The newborns won't know of the wolves existence, it will give us an advantage"

"That is an excellent idea Jasper," Carlisle said, "Edward, could you mention this to Jacob, perhaps the pack would agree to an alliance, even a temporary one"

It didn't take long at all for Edward to arrange a meeting with Jake along the Quileute treaty line. He met Jake later on that night.

"What's this about, leech?", Jake started

"Enough with the name calling this is serious and involves Bella..", Jake cut him off

"I knew you weren't good enough protection for her!", he growled and struggled to keep control.

"This isn't just about her anymore, it's about Charlie as well", Edward said, remarkably calm, "Victoria broke into the house and threatened him, she plans on killing him. There is to be a battle soon. An army of our kind is coming bent on killing Bella"

Jacob's expression changed, the redhead was seen in a new and more dangerous light

"We need the packs help with this, they do not know of your existence and it will be great advantage"

"They won't be crazy about it, but as long as they get to kill some vampires, it'll will be easier to persuade them", Jacob folded his arms over his bare chest

"Are they all out there?", Edward asked and Jacob nodded, " They don't trust you"

It was then Edward phone began to ring and it was Jasper. He told Edward that he wanted to get everyone together to show them how to fight the newborns and to meet in the same field they so often played baseball.

"If you can get the pack to agree, Jasper wants to better prepare us for the battle. We don't have long, Alice thinks two days.

"We will meet you tomorrow"

Edward headed home to spend some time Bella before she would have to go with Jacob. By now it was dark, so a trip to their meadow was out of the question, even though he longed for the peace and tranquility of that place.

He took Bella home the next morning so she could get some more things for her trip into the woods to hide from Victoria. Edward was planning on staying in the house after Charlie went to bed in case Victoria made a sudden change in her plans. They went in together and Charlie was out fishing for the day.

"Someone has been here", he said. Edward ran upstairs to Bella's room

"Who?"

"It's no one I know, a stranger", Edward said

**Please R/R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Is there anything missing?", Edward asked

Bella looked around and noticed many things out of place. She looked around for a while and noticed her red blouse was not where she left it. She looked through her closet, some drawers and then she realized it was missing.

"My red blouse is gone", she said, fear edging in her voice.

"We have to get you away from here!". Edward said almost frantic.

"I can't leave Charlie here all alone"

"He won't be alone, I'll be watching over him", he said taking her warm hands into his cold ones.

"I don't want to leave you either", she said quietly

"She will be expecting me to be with you, I have to surprise her", he glanced at the clock "We have to get to the field for the practice"

Everyone was on the field when Bella and Edward arrived. Jasper was giving everyone instructions on how the newborns behaved and how to fight them.

"Newborns are incredibly strong, do not let them get their arms around you they will crush you", Jasper stated walking back and forth. The Cullens were lined up on one side, the wolf pack on the other. Edward joined his family and Bella went to stand beside Esme. She put a comforting arm around Bella.

"Are you OK,dear?", Esme asked and Bella just shook her head, "It will be alright", Bella put her head on her shoulder as she watched the training go on.

A russet colored wolf stepped forward and Bella recognized him as Jacob.

"Hey, Jake", she said and walked up next to the huge wolf and rubbed his head, and a deep rumble in his chest emanated from him. They watched as each Cullen had a turn fighting one another and the wolves observed. It wasn't long until Edward came to inform her that they were done.

_When do you want me to hide her_

"Later on tonight", Edward spoke and Bella knew what they were talking about without having to ask. He took her hand to lead her back to the jeep and she pulled back. He looked at her.

"Just giime a sec", she said and he nodded. Bella went over to talk to Jasper

"Is there something I can do to help? I hate feeling like a helpless girl"

"Your scent alone would drive them mad", he said. Edward looked up

"No", he said

"Edward, she wouldn't be in any danger. We would use her scent to draw them to this field"

A few hour later Bella was rubbing a pricked finger on trees, laying strands of hair here and there.

" You are going to drive them absolutely mad, Bella", Edward said

"That's the idea"

"Now Jake, I need you to take her far from here, I don't want her anywhere near the battle", Edward said as he turned to Jacob. He went to Bella and took her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around her neck. He could hear her breath deeply, he knew she was breathing in his scent.

"I love you, Bella", he said with his voice heavy with emotion

"I love you, too"

"Now, go quickly, I'll be at Charlie's, he will be safe, Bella"

"If anything happens to him…"

"It won't"

Jacob scooped Bella up in his arms and took off running; he had a campsite set up for her.

Edward was at Charlie's house in a flash. He settled in Bella's room, already he was worried about her. He didn't fully trust the mutt. He breathed in her sweet scent that was heavy in the room and Edward was filled with a deep heartache. He missed her deeply; it was beyond difficult to be away from her. He sat on her bed and remembered all the nights that he held her while she slept. He was always entranced by her while she slept; he was entranced by her all the time. She simply captivated him. And now he was here to protect someone she loved dearly, her father.

It was now dark; Edward knew Bella must be at the campsite by now. He knew his family was ready for the battle that was ahead in the morning. What he didn't know is what faced him in the morning. He had a good idea it would be Victoria The night went by slowly, Edward was anxious to get this over with. He wanted to sink his teeth into Victoria and be done with her, once and for all. He wasn't worried if Victoria caught his scent, she knew it was heavy throughout this area. She wouldn't suspect a thing.

_It will not be long now _Edward thought as he looked at the clock. It was now 5am. Edward could hear Charlie's breathing and his heart beating. He knew it would be a while before he awoke. He had been up late worrying about Bella, even though he thought he knew where she was. His thoughts were on her future, _will she go to college? Will she wind up pregnant? Will she marry him?_

Edward didn't care for his thought about Bella becoming pregnant, but he didn't have long to ponder because he heard Victoria in the back yard. He could hear her line of thought. She thought she was about to win. She thought she was about to kill Charlie. She came in through Bella's window. Her face fell as her gaze landed on Edward.

"What..?"

"Surely you didn't think we were all so stupid not to realize you plan?"

He grabbed her by the throat before she could think, she filled him over; causing a dresser to fall to the floor. She grabbed him by his own throat and flung him towards a wall.

The door flung open, Charlie was about to say something, but he was shocked. The sight before him was not one he thought in a million years he would see in Bella's room. Victoria had her arms around Charlie's neck before Edward could get to his feet. He let out a low growl.

"Let him go"

"Aww", she purred, "You really think I'll let him go?", Edward hissed and lunged at her but not before she bit Charlie's neck. When she did that Edward saw red, he lunged at Victoria and they both went through the window of Bella's room, breaking it out of the frame .Before she was able to right her herself, Edward had her by the throat, hissing. He could hear Charlies screams coming from the house, he would have to hurry. He looked at Victoria who looked at him with fear. He savagely bit into her neck and her head fell to the ground. He let her body fall and he threw a lit lighter at her body. She burst into flames and Edward was at Charlies side, his eyes where clenched shut as he screamed.

"Charlie, Victoria bit you. Her venom is what is causing you this pain, I'm going to try to suck it out", Edward explained and Charlie nodded. Edward placed his mouth over the bite wound and he tried to clean his blood. It was after a few minutes that he realized that Charlie's fate was sealed. He was becoming a vampire.

**Please RR!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edward had to get Charlie to Carlisle immediately. He picked him up and ran as fast as he could to his home. They were going to have to get Charlie out if there soon. He was soon going to be a raving mad newborn, out in search of blood. What was Bella going to think of him; he had failed her. How was he going to face her now? She would soon be back at the house.

He took Charlie upstairs to the room that was going to be used for Bella. There was every possible medical device available. Edward laid him on the bed. Charlie's eyes were tightly shut and he was stifling his screams now. He was gaining a little more control, but Edward knew his pain was severe. All he could do was watch. He hooked him up to the heart monitor, although he didn't know why. He needed something to keep him busy and keep his mind of the inevitable. He wanted to get to the field, but he couldn't leave Charlie like this. There was nothing he could do to ease Charlie's pain.

He heard them before he could ever see them. His family was coming back and they were jubilant. They had easily won the fight against the newborn army. Bella was with them. He didn't know how to tell them what happened to Charlie.

Carlisle came through the door first and his expression fell immediately. One by one they knew what had happened to Charlie.

There was no hiding the grief in his eyes as he looked at Bella.

"What happened?Did she kill him?", Bella was frantic

"No", His expression was pained. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Then what happened?", she tried to shove him, but he was as a wall, unmoving. He was barely aware of her force. He dropped to his knees.

"I'm sorry, love"

"Why won't you just tell me?"

"Victoria bit Charlie and I couldn't get to him in time", He said and Bella, wide eyed, brought her hand to her mouth. She collapsed into Edwards arms. Tears were flowing out of her eyes.

"I did destroy Victoria"

"For that I am glad"

A scream came from upstairs and Bella gasped. "I have to see him"

"Bella you can't, your human", Edward said, "We have to keep him away from you, he could kill you"

"He's my dad, I have to see him", she insisted and Edward sighed

"After he's finished changing"

Upstairs, Charlie moaned in agony. He was in intense pain ever since that crazy red head bit him. There was an indescribable burning sensation in every vein of his body. He wanted to die, but he couldn't. He was vaguely aware of where he was. He remembered Edward taking him somewhere. He heard the beeping of a monitor and he assumed he was at the hospital. He wanted so much for this to be over. His hearted started racing, beating faster and faster. The beeping monitor went wild with beeps; the Cullen's crowded into the room. It was soon going to be at an end. Charlie felt as though his heart was going to burst, but instead it stopped suddenly and he heard the monitor flat line. He felt his throat burn for something he couldn't describe.

_I know I heard the monitor stop, shouldn't I be dead?_

He slowly sat up and he opened his eyes. They were now blood red, he looked around and jumped up, he saw faces he recognized, but where was Bella. He was crouched on the table like a cat.

"easy, Charlie, we just want to help you", Carlisle started to him, and Charlie jumped from the bed to a corner. Charlie grabbed his throat, a growl came from deep within.

"Careful, Carlisle," Jasper said, "He's jumpy, but he seems to be doing well"

"What's wrong with me?"

"When the red head bit you, it changed you," Carlisle started and Charlie growled again

"What do you mean, what did she do to me"

"You're a vampire now," Carlisle said

Charlie's expression fell, a look of disbelief came over him. But then, he got a whiff of something, it smelled divine. Jasper noticed right away he had Bella's scent.

"Emmett, Edward, hold onto him," Jasper ordered, "He smells her," he nodded towards Bella

Carlisle went to get some donated blood from the storage that he kept on hand in time of emergency. He brought some in a cup for Charlie to drink. He held it up to Charlie's mouth and he drank it as though he was in a frenzy. After a few minutes he seemed to come to.

"Did I just drink blood?"

"Yes, you did, but it's ok, it's what we do," Carlisle said calmly. Charlie felt the burn in his throat subside and it was fairly tolerable. It began to sink into his mind.

_I'm a vampire_

"OK, so now what"

"First we'll have to get you out of here, you won't be able to come back," Carlisle explained, "We have friends to the north, you'll be able to stay with them"

"What about the town, I have a job to do"

"We will fake your death," Carlisle said simply. Charlie sat back taking this all in. How sudden his entire life had changed with one bite of a crazy red-headed vampire.


End file.
